King Assgore
King Assgore Druemurr is the king of everything and everyone. The real god. He created the whole universe. He is also known by his tag-name, sugarDaddy. His blood is red, but it's okay because he's technically a goat so YOLOOO. He currently lives in Starlight Shores with 3 of his friends, Undyne Gayfish, Sans Comicplease forgive my sins and Papyrus Winiary along with few, new people (Eridan Ampora, Sollux Captor, Vriska Serket and Gamzee Makara) who are actually trolls a fuckin mistery lmao. now w ples enjoy my blog leloel!!11! *v* owo ^w^ Etymology First part of his name comes from the word ass (synonym of butt, booty etc. XD), and the second one comes from gore. Together it means gore in the ass and it might be allusion to hemorrhoids, but Assgore having this kind of problem is unconfirmed. Druemurr is a pun to dreamer. puns are lovu, puns are laifu History A long time ago, deep in the butt underground kingdom, there was a king named Assgore. He had a sweet waifu with a sweet ass and a son named Assriel. One day a kid fell through a hole please prevent me from doing butt jokes. Assriel found them, befriended, Assgore and Toriiull adopted them and we all know what happened next. Long time later, Assgore and the rest of his crew were sent to a different dimension with a magic spell. They became human persons fuck me XD. They weren't very concerned. They liked being human persons stop me. Instead of trying to get back to their dimension they just decided to stay and dance till they died (fortunately they are immortal, except for Toriull, rip you, dear bitch~). They were partying all night long and even more (I mean, who cares there were children, right). It was all fun and cool until one day. Toriull cheated on him with no one else than poor, sweet, little, sugoi, kawaii, 甘いで, 甜美, dolce Papyrus. Assgore and sand were really pissed off. Toriull got her punishment by starving to death. Fortunately Assgore was good enough to forgive Papyrus and he still is a happy king we all love and adore. <3 Some time later after tragic event, Assgore and co discovered The Time Portal in their garden. "Why not try this shit out'' they thought and yet againt were sent to a different dimension. They spent so much time in there they eventually lost their memory. They moved to Starlight Shores where they have met another group of human persons people. They decided to divide between each other. Assgore, snas, Papaya and Undyne live together in a school-like home with Eridan Ampora, Vriska Serket, Gamzee Makara and Sollux Captor. Mettaton sEX, Assriel and Frisky live with Tavros Nitram, Aradia Megido, Karkat Vantas and Terezi Pyrope (as you can guess, Frisky feels rather uncomfortable around her). Underfamily were getting along with their new friends. Undyne and Eridan were having fun burning everything and swimming, Papyrus befriended Sollux, Sans tortured Vriska with his puns (as if she didn't have enough of eridan's fish puns XD) and finally. Assgore and Gamzee became very good friends and spent their whole time together. Sans is now pretty jealous, and who knows, how will this story end?~ Abilities Personality and characteristic Assgore is a very kind and loving human person. He's very kawaii and likes to help people. He loves children, really. He really does. No, not in that sense, pervert >_>. He wouldn't kill a fly, but he would beat a shit out offa bitch when necessary. Assgore is a total romantic. He like long walks on a bitch beach in a sunset and dinners with candles. He also likes to drink tea and hot chocolate with marshmallows which often stuck in his golden beard. Relationships Snas Comic Snas is Assgore's bestie, bro, moirail, buddy, bitch, son, senpai etc. They share a very strong bond and they care for each other very much. Together they make the perfect, unstoppable and powerful team of goat and skeleton! They also have a very big respect toward each other. They love to play games together. Their newest plan is to start diet. When they moved to Familuystuck Snas became very jealous for Assgore as he now spends most oh his time with Gamzee. How will it end? Undyne Gayfish Undyne is like a daughter for Assgore. They train together and Undyne helps him with his ans Snas' diet, or at least tries to since everyday it's just like "we're starting from tomorrow". Undyne is very worried about him after his break up with Toriull. Papaya Winiary winiary pomysł naaa, obiad każdego dniaaa ♪♪ Mettaton sEX oh yesss ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Toriull Druemurr Assriel Druemurr Alphys Lizard (i didn't know how to name her okay? XD) Frisky Bitz Gamzee Makaron Eridumb Ampurrah 2ollux wa2 here eriidan'2 a loo2er Sollux Kaptur Vriska Sekret *Serket Screenshits none for now